


Humanity

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean acknowledges his self-loathing to Cass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

"Why do you love me, Cass?" Dean asked. They were sitting on the couch together watching crap tv at ass-o-clock in the morning.

Cass didn't know how to respond right away. "Dean...'' Cass said sadly. He hated how little Dean thought of him self.

" You. You're perfect. You're an angel. And i'm just a man. I'm beaten. I'm broken. I'm angry. I close people out. I drink too much. I swear too much. I'm violent." Dean was close to tears as he poured his heart out.

"Dean.'' Cass said, softly, yet strongly. He cupped Dean's face with his hands. "That's why I love you. Metatron said something once that I've never forgotten. 'That's his weakness. He's in love with humanity.' "

Dean stared into his very blue eyes. And Cass into Dean's very green eyes. "You are humanity. Yes, you are beaten. You are broken. But you have never once stopped fighting. And it hurts when you close people out, because you've never stopped loving." 

Castiel pulled Dean to his chest. He rested his head tenderly on top of Dean's. "We're so sappy." Dean laughed. Cass nodded and smiled. Dean was his humanity. And he was in love with him.


End file.
